Once Betrothed
by AzDaisy25
Summary: Aislynn Youngblood is a pirate and James Carstairs is a prince, but will he figure out her secret? Aislynn was also once betrothed with Jem, before she ran away. She was the princess of Alicante, and Jem is the Prince of Idris, will he find the truth, or will he live under a shadow?
1. Life at Sea

_Jem never thought he would come face-to-face with a pirate, especially a female pirate. She stood up straight, her hair blowing in the wind. Jem couldn't make out much of her features due to the bandanna that covered the lower half of her face._

* * *

Aislynn slid down the rope from her perch in the crow's nest on the mast. She eyed her small crew and looked Cecily, Gabriel, and Gideon all in the eyes.

"Lightwoods and Herondale, you'll clear the crew quarters, leave the royal's quarters to me and Lizzie. Lexi, I'd appreciate it if you stayed behind and watched the _Aniel_, please." Lexi bowed and Aislynn motioned for the team she had pointed out to follow her. They all jumped onto the royal ship and landed with nothing but a light **thump**. Once all the crew was thrown over board, Aislynn made her way down to the Royal's quarters. She opened the first door to see none other than Lord Herondale lying sprawl-eagle on his midnight blue covered bed.

"Tie him up and drag him above deck, wherever Lord Herondale is, the Prince is always nearby." Lizzie obeyed and moved forward, going to tie up Herondale. Aislynn stepped out of the room and walked to the next one which was decorated for no one else other than the Prince. She opened the door to see the Prince lying on the floor, he must've fallen out of his bed. She raised her lip in disgust when she saw that his mouth was slightly opened and heard the soft snores that escaped him. She couldn't believe she had once been betrothed to him. She tied him up and dragged him above deck, where Lord Herondale was already conscious. Herondale gasped when he saw his sister dressed in the clothes that all of Aislynn's crew wore, but his shock only worsened when he saw Aislynn dragging his best friend by his wrists.

Aislynn kicked the Prince in the side and he jerked awake, immediately in a sitting position.

"Look everyone, Sunshine's awake!" Aislynn said, smiling secretly underneath the bandanna that shielded her face. The Prince moaned and Aislynn looked down at him, unsympathetically.

"If it isn't Lord Herondale and Prince James. I should feel honored. That is, if emotions meant anything to me. Which they don't, so I'm super sorry."

* * *

Jem never thought he would come face-to-face with a pirate, especially a female pirate. She stood up straight, her hair blowing in the wind. Jem couldn't make out much of her features due to the bandanna that covered the lower half of her face. He saw the mocking glint in her blue-green eyes and tried to think of something to say, really anything would do.

"What do you want?"

"Just the handsome fee that the kingdom will pay me for your guys' return, after I complete my mission."

"Is that all you care about?"

"All that is relevant to you."

"This kind of treason won't be tolerated in the Kingdom!" Jem shouted and the Pirate's hand flew, causing him to flinch.

"That was a warning, Prince, because the next time my hand flies on its own, you won't be so lucky."

"You monster!" Her hand flew again, this time, she didn't stop it.

_Crack!_

Jem's face flared up with pain and she turned a glare on him.

"Say something like that again, and I won't be as forgiving."

"You don't treat the Prince like that!" Will shouted from Jem's elbow, causing Jem to turn his head.

"Oh really Herondale? Cecily, step forward." Cecily did as commanded and the Pirate walked in front of her.

"What is it like to be a pirate instead of royalty, Cecily?"

"It's amazing, it's more than just stealing, it's freedom." Will gasped at his sister and the Pirate turned to look him in the eyes for the first time.

"You're the pirate that goes by Inspired Death. Admit it."

The Pirate bowed, "Proudly. But you two will call me Lady Dumort once you get over to my ship. The _Aniel_." She punched Will and knocked him out before turning to Jem. She drew her sword that was hanging on the right side of her belt and hit him over the head with it, causing his world to go black.

* * *

Aislynn drew the knife from her belt after sheathing her sword, _enfer_. She slit her wrist in the same place she did every time and dipped her finger in the blood. She drew a capitol I and D interlacing, her mark, and left, jumping onto her ship once again.

"Set a course Henry! Heading, southwest!" Henry dropped a curt nod and spun the wheel. Aislynn went back up to her perch in the crow's nest and kept an eye out on the sea before her. That's when her flashback occurred.

_"Aislynn, our little princess, meet your betrothed, James Carstairs." Young Aislynn looked up from her book and saw the silver-haired boy, stifling a gasped with her sleeve.  
__"Hello." The boy said, "I'm James Carstairs, but you can call me Jem, everyone does."  
"I-I'm Aislynn Youngblood, but you can call me Aislynn." Jem dropped a bow and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. For a twelve-year-old, Jem had the manners of a gentleman._

"Aislynn!" Lizzie's voice cut through her thoughts, causing her to whirl around and face her sister in everything but blood.

"What is it Lizzie?"

"It's Lord Herondale, he's not exactly cooperating." Aislynn groaned and leaped down from the crow's nest, landing in a nice roll. She walked down to the brig and unlocked it. She saw Herondale in a corner, whispering to the Prince.

"Lord Herondale! You are a guest aboard my ship, so I suggest you get your act together!" Herondale turned a glare on her, but she didn't lose her composure.

"Come with me Herondale." The Prince got up, starting to follow him, but Aislynn stopped him.

"Not you Prince."

"The name's Jem."

"I am the captain of this ship, so I can call you what I wish to!" She shouted, shoving Jem against the wall of the brig.


	2. Not to Be Messed With

_It had been three days since Jem had been captured. He only had stale bread and a glass of water for dinner each night, until one night. He heard the keys jingle in the lock and Elizabeth walked in. "The captain wishes to have dinner with you." Was all she said before letting him out._

* * *

Aislynn sat in her quarters, twirling her keys around her finger, when Lizzie walked in.

"What is it?"

"I think you are treating the prince way too harshly."

"He should've thought that before he decided to get smart with me."

"At least invite him to dinner."

"Fine, extend my invitation."

"I meant for you to do it yourself, but this works." Lizzie mumbled before leaving the room.

* * *

It had been three days since Jem had been captured. He only had stale bread and a glass of water for dinner each night, until one night. He heard the jeys jingle in the lock and Elizabeth walked in.

"The captain wishes to have dinner with you." Was all she said before letting him out. They walked in silence until Elizabeth sighed.

"She wasn't always a pirate, you know."

"Who?"

"Dumort. She used to be Aislynn Youngblood, princess of Alicante."

"Really?" Jem asked, shocked. He had some vague memory of meeting a Youngblood, but couldn't recall it.

"Yeah, she ran away because her mother and father had chosen who she had to marry. She never told me who it was though."

"Oh." Then they stopped in front of a door.

"Here's the captain's quarters. Have a nice meal." Lizzie knocked on the door and Jem heard Dumort's voice coming from inside.

"Come in." Lizzie opened the door and allowed Jem in.

"I'm glad you could come." said Dumort, or was it Aislynn? Jem couldn't think straight.

"Um, thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome Prince, sit." Jem hovered around the end of the table, but the look on Dumort's face made him uneasy.

"I won't bite." She said, pointing towards a seat on the left side of the table. Jem sat there and she made a gesture like 'dig in'. Jem served himself and once he took a bite of the fish, he couldn't believe it.

"Are you starving or something?" asked Dumort. Jem looked up and noticed she was still wearing her bandanna and hadn't touched any of the food. He swallowed the bite that he was chewing and wiped his face with his napkin.

"Do you ever take that off?" Jem asked, genuinely curious.

"Only when I'm comfortable around a person." She said, her playful look replaced by a scowl.

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, Prince, why were you on a boat in the middle of the sea?"

"A little pleasure cruise, just to get away from royalty for a while."

"Ah, you need to be more careful next time. If there is a next time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Once I finish my quest, I'm leaving this area of the sea. You might not see me again."

"Oh, that's disappointing."

"Not really, I look forward to get away from royal waters."

"Why? Because you were once a princess?"

"What?" Aislynn's scowl deepened.

"That's right, Princess Aislynn Youngblood. I know your past."

"You will not call me that!" Aislynn said, rising. She grabbed Jem by his ear and dragged him out of the captain's quarters. Her grip tightened with each step and Jem gasped in pain.


	3. Regret

_"Can it Liz!" Aislynn said, not wanting to remember her royal past. "No, Aislynn, stop shoving him away." "Shut up!" Aislynn shouted, she rarely shouted at Lizzie, but it was necessary. "I don't want to face him, he ruined my life."_

* * *

Jem had gone without food or water for five days now and it was killing him. His stomach growled and he hugged himself tighter. Then he heard the keys jingle in the lock and found himself staring up into the familiar blue eyes of Will Herondale. He threw himself at his considered brother and Will excepted the bony hug.

"James, what has she done to you?"

"Nothing too terrible." Then Jem's stomach growled and he hugged himself, the pains of hunger getting to him. He bent over, stumbling towards the wall.

"James!" said Will in alarm.

"What?" Jem said weakly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll survive." Jem lied, his head was spinning. He stood up straight and walked over to Will, who was still in shock.

"William, if I don't make it-" He was cut off by hunger pains, giving Will the opportunity to interject.

"Don't talk like that. I'll talk to her."

"You don't have to. . ." Jem moaned and doubled over, causing Will to worry more.

"James," Will knelt down by Jem's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have him roll away.

"Go Will. Just, go." Will obeyed and walked out, leaving Jem on the floor in the brig.

* * *

Aislynn was sitting in her room with Lizzie and Lexi while she read The Princess Bride for the hundredth time, when there was a knock. Aislynn fixed her bandanna and sighed.

"Come in!" Will walked in and bowed.

"What is it Herondale?"

"It's the Prince. He's not doing so well."

"Explain."

"He's starving and is going through hunger pains."

"I see. Leave so I can think something over. Shoo!" She shooed Will out of the room and turned to see an angry Lizzie and Lexi.

"What?"

"Really? Why are you doing this to him?"

"He challenged me!"

"How so?"

"He figured out about my past."

Lexi looked confused. "Huh?"

"Leave, Lex, me and Lizzie must discuss this matter ourselves."

"Yes Dumort." Lexi said before leaving. Aislynn turned to Elizabeth and glared.

"You told him. Didn't you?" Elizabeth nodded and Aislynn's hand flew. Lizzie flinched and Aislynn lowered her hand.

"It's getting worse Liz, I can't control my anger much more than I can you."

"You'll learn. But the way you're treating him is unnecessary."

"I know, but I can't bring myself to face him."

"Ever since you ran, you've run from him. Why?"

"Cat it Liz!" Aislynn said, not wanting to remember her royal past.

"No, Aislynn, stop shoving him away."

"Shut up!" Aislynn shouted, she rarely shouted at Lizzie, but it was necessary.

"I don't want to face him, he ruined my life."

"Wait, so he was your betrothed?"

"SHUT UP!" Aislynn shouted, her and flew and caused Lizzie to flinch again.

_Crack, Crack!_

Aislynn slapped Lizzie across the face twice before suddenly backing up in fear. Lizzie gently touched a hand to her face and winced. Aislynn curled in on herself ad Lizzie rounded the table, walking over to Aislynn.

"No, Liz, stay back." Aislynn had started to shake, fear overtaking her. Lizzie knelt down in front of her and tried to calm her friend down.

"Just, talk to him. I won't tell anybody about this. I swear it on the Angel's name."

"That's what you said last time."

"I won't this time, okay?"

"Yeah." Lizzie left and Aislynn stood, throwing on her bandanna and coat. Her coat was pure black with silver embroidery.

* * *

Jem was laying on the floor when he heard the lock click and a figure wearing a dark coat walked in. The figure crouched down and laid a tray in front of him, looking up. Jem found himself gazing into the familiar blue-green eyes of Aislynn.

"Eat." She said, her tone of voice gentle, as if talking to a cat that she might spook. Jem sat up and spooned some of the fish stew into his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the warm stew as he swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Prince." Jem looked up, stew dripping down his chin, he had forgotten she was there.

"It's alright Dumort."

"Aislynn." She corrected.

"What?"

"Call me Aislynn. Please."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Jem said before shoving another scoop of stew into his mouth. once he finished, Jem looked up to see Aislynn extending a hand. He took it and she helped him to stand.

"You will be staying in the guest quarters until we get back to Idris."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Let me show you there, then Will will give you a tour." Jem nodded and followed Aislynn to his quarters. They soon stopped in front of a door and Aislynn nodded.

"There is a bath ready for you. William will be waiting for you once you get out. Jem nodded and thanked her before she left.

* * *

Aislynn stormed back to her quarters, angrily slamming the door. She threw her detached sword belt against the wall loudly. Then she suddenly clutched her head. Her curse was worsening, causing her to constantly fight herself. She released her head and grabbed The Princess Bride flinging it against the wall. She let loose a small cry and and toppled forward, Yanluo's voice echoing in her head.

"_Bring the boy to me and I will lift your curse._"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"_Just bring him._" Then there was a knock at her door. She didn't answer, causing the knocking to continue.

"Go away!"

"Are you okay?" Asked Gideon's voice from the other side.

"I'm just dandy, now shoo!" Gideon's footsteps receded and Aislynn sighed in relief before she was slammed with a headache. She collapsed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then the world started to spin and Aislynn's vision started to dim before going completely black.

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at her necklace, on which hung a one and a half inch watch in disguise of a locket. She hadn't seen Aislynn in over an hour and started to worry. Then she heard some noises and sent Gideon down to investigate. Once he returned, Gideon looked confused.

"So?"

"It's the Captain, ma'am. She claims that she's fine, but I'm not exactly believing." Elizabeth thought that over before shoving past him. She stomped down the stairs and whirled around the corner, stomping up to Aislynn's door. There was no response to her first knock, so she knocked again. Still no response, so Lizzie opened the door to see Aislynn lying on her side, unconscious. Lizzie touched two fingers to the side of her neck, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the light flutter of Aislynn's pulse against her fingertips. She gently shook her friend.

"Aislynn, Aislynn wake up." She only continued to rest, causing Lizzie to heave an annoyed sigh. She lifted Aislynn onto her bed, a little puzzled by her weight. She dismissed every thought that came to mind before leaving. In the corridor, Elizabeth ran into Jem's suddenly opened door.

"Ouch." She said, putting a hand up to her nose. Her fingers came away red and she mouthed the word, 'Ow' before Jem walked out.

"Oh! Elizabeth, I didn't see you there, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're new. Now, I'm gonna go to my room and we shall never speak of this. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Lizzie walked around him and continued towards her quarters.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffies, I've been leaving you guys on, but I've been a little tied up on Roblox with my little sis. I'll have another chapter for you too read _really_ soon. Thank you so much for the follower. I hope to get a few more.**


	4. Betrayal and Near-Death Experiences

_"Marbas, sorry. I had a delay."_

* * *

"Land ho!" Cried Henry. Aislynn walked above deck, her swords smacking her thighs. They had arrived at Narrow Port, and Aislynn sighed. The crew lowered the gangway and Jem was moving to get off of it. She grabbed the scruff of his shirt and he looked at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her tone between venomous and gentle.

"Land?" Jem suggested, reaching out towards the dock.

"Gather 'round crew." The crew did as told and Aislynn sighed.

"I will be going alone." Everyone opened their mouths to argue, but Aislynn raised a gloved hand. "No arguments, please."

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison. Aislynn then turned and walked down the gangway.

* * *

Aislynn walked through the streets, her head hung so nobody screamed. She walked into The White Rose and gazed around the room. She spotted the cloaked figure in the corner and sat down across from it. The figure pulled back his hood to reveal his scaly blue face and golden eyes.

"Dumort, I never thought you would come."

"Marbas, sorry. I had a delay."

"Ah, the Master's curse."

"Yes, Yanlou's curse." Marbas let out a small chuckle before looking Aislynn in the eyes. His bright gold orbs unnerving Aislynn.

"So? Where is it?"

"Wait young one. You will be rewarded _after_ the trade of the silver boy in The Realm."

"The Realm?! That's dangerous. People say it is filled with demons."

"Of course it is. Where do you think I came from?"

"I'll do it. Just so I can stop battling myself everyday."

"That's a good little girl. Now be on your way." He threw his hood up and Aislynn stood, walking out of the tavern. As she made her way back to the _Aniel_, Aislynn felt a hand wrap around her jaw. She was thrown onto a loose brick in an alleyway and heard something snap.

"Well, well. If it isn't the notorious Inspired Death?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Or should I say, Lady Dumort?" Said the man, sinking down to eye level.

"Valentine." Was all Aislynn said before a man kicked her in the spine.

"Disarm her." Commanded Valentine. Aislynn felt someone grab at _enfer_ and smiled.

"_Enfer!_" She shouted, causing the man to jerk back, letting out a string of curses.

"Oh my gosh, you moron! How did you become my crew?!" He shouted.

"You're the moron Valentine. Those swords are bound to me!" Aislynn shouted and attempted to rise. One of the men grabbed one of hers arms and brought it down on his knee so hard, she felt it break. She let loose a cry that was half pain and half anguish. Then all the men started to kick her. A few grabbed their swords and cut the skin along her midriff, just below the ribcage.

* * *

Lizzie heard the cry and perked up, Lexi doing the same thing.

"Was that,"

"Dumort." Lizzie confirmed and they both armed themselves.

"Gideon, you're with us. Herondale, Carstairs, stay." Lizzie commanded Will and Jem without looking back. Lizzie, Lexi, and Gideon all walked down the streets of Narrow Isle, when they say nine men surrounding a helpless-looking Dumort. Elizabeth charged in, leaping onto one of the men's backs and slitting his throat in the same motion. She caught a glimpse of Dumort's enemy, Valentine, leaving in an explosion of light. Lexi charged in, her short swords in hand. She stabbed two men in the hearts while Gideon lifted Dumort over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Ow!" Dumort screamed, causing Gideon to set her down, worried. She moved her hand away from her midriff and Gideon say it was covered in blood. He lifted her in his arms gently and started to walk away from the scene. Lizzie and Lexi flanked him, walking backwards and holding off the remaining guards. Once the gangway of the _Aniel_ was lifted, Lizzie walked down to the infirmary with Gideon and an unconscious Aislynn.

* * *

Jem hadn't heard from the infirmary staff in over a week now and was growing worried. Lizzie walked in and out when she pleased, but he wasn't allowed to go in. As far as he knew, Aislynn was awake and willing to talk, but if he went near the infirmary, one of the Lightwood brothers would stop him. There was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Come in." He said, masking his emotions. Charlotte walked in, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, Charlotte, what's wrong? Is Dumort okay?"

"She's fine. I'm worried about _you_ You haven't been showing up for dinner for at least two days and have even blocked out Will when he asked why. Please tell me." She seated herself on Jem's bed in a motherly fashion and he sat down next to her.

"Ever since you first said Dumort was awake, I've wanted to visit her. But you, Gideon, Gabriel, Lizzie, Lexi, and even Henry have told me she needed rest and then went back in and talked with her for another two more hours. I want to know why."

"She doesn't want you to see her ill, James. Her condition has worsened. I really shouldn't be telling this to you due to doctor-patient confidentiality, you know. But I trust you not to tell anyone else. Ever since she started to recover, Dumort has gotten vilely sick. No one else but Sophie and myself know this, but it has only gotten worse. She runs a fever and some nights ends up delirious. I can't give a firm diagnosis without knowing for sure, but, I believe she might die soon. Not even Dumort knows about this, but Sophie shares my concerns."

"I want to see her, please."

"I'll talk to her, okay?" Charlotte said, placing a hand on Jem's shoulder.

"Yes Charlotte. Thank you."

* * *

Dumort was laying on the infirmary bed, moaning in pain. Sophie was at her side, dabbing her forehead with a cool cloth, when Charlotte walked in.

"Charlotte. Lady Dumort is experiencing extreme pain and has been running a fever."

"Where is the pain dear?" Charlotte asked Dumort. Dumort gestured at her sword wound and head before closing her eyes.

"Everywhere Charlotte." She rasped.

"Sophie, bring me my stele." Dumort grabbed Charlotte's wrist and shook her head limply.

"No." She whispered.

"But Dumort, you need relief from the pain." Dumort shook her head and closed her eyes as if the action drained her.

"I don't. Send the Prince in, please."

"Do you want him to see you like this?"

"Yes, I've caused him pain. So it's fair that he sees mine."

"Alright. Sophie, keep her cool while I fetch the Prince please."

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte then turned and left the room, heading back to Jem's quarters. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Come in." She did so and bowed.

"She wishes to see you on her own decision."

"Okay, I'm coming." Jem closed his door and they both walked back to the infirmary.

* * *

Aislynn looked at the door when it opened, revealing Charlotte and the Prince. He walked in, hesitant to get towards the bed.

"I won't bite, Prince." She rasped before gently chuckling at the joke. Her chuckles soon turned into hacking coughs and Sophie grabbed her shoulder to hold her steady.

"Take it easy ma'am." Sophie said in a motherly voice.

"I will Soph. Could I please talk to the Prince in private?" Both Sophie and Charlotte bowed, leaving the room. Aislynn turned her head to look at an anxious Jem.

"I want to apologize for the past week."

"Don't. You don't have to."

"Well, I once caused you pain I think it's fair that you saw mine." She rasped, before taking a deep breath and coughing. Jem grabbed her shoulder before the blood hit the coverlet.

"Aislynn," Jem said, worried.

"Water." She said through coughs and gasps for air. Jem fumbled for the pitcher on the table and poured her a glass of water. He shakily handed it to her and she took a sip. Water came back tinted with blood, and Aislynn handed Jem the glass.

"Are you in too extreme pain?"

"You wouldn't understand it."

"Do I need to get Charlotte?"

"No. But don't think I don't know."

"Know what?"

"They say I could be near my last breaths."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not _always_ sleeping James. I heard them discussing it over my bed." Jem's face was filled with utter shock as he thought that over.

"But, why?"

"Jem, I'm not getting any better." He seemed shocked by her use of his first name, but quickly regained his composure. Then, Aislynn burst into a sudden fit of coughing. She coughed blood onto his shirtfront, feeling as if she had inhaled shards of glass.

"Charlotte! Charlotte come in now!" Jem screamed hysterically. Both Charlotte and Sophie barged in and Sophie gently wedged herself in between Jem and Aislynn.

"James, leave."

"But-"

"GO!" Charlotte said urgently.

* * *

The moment Jem got into the hallway, he was slammed against the wall. Lexi's face was just inches from his, her blue eyes furious.

"Why were you in there? And why are you covered in blood?"

"The blood is my own." Jem lied.

"And I was only there on Dumort's request."

"Okay." She released him and smoothed his shirt down before turning and skipping away.

"_Awkward_." Jem mumbled before Charlotte walked out, blood splattered across her torso.


End file.
